Lost Connection SHIMAYU
by Kazu-213
Summary: Him. His smile. His eyes. His voice. His warmth. His existence. Him. People say you change for two reasons. Either you leareart that you want to or you've been hurt enough that you have to. From being a Commander to a normal teenager. There was a complete chaos in her life when he, the devil himself entered her life once again. She changed but did her heart too?
1. CHAPTER ONE: Hello, Mayura-chan!

"Mayura you'll be late for school, hurry up!" Yukari yelled. "Coming!" Mayura yelled back. She fixed herself and went to school with a bright smile.

 _-Narukami High School-_

Today was a really weird day for Mayura. She gets a feeling, telling her that her day may not have a good beginning. She thought of talking to Rokuro but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, same goes with benio.

( _Timeskip) Classroom_

Fr"Mayura you'll be late for school, hurry up!" Yukari yelled. "Coming!" Mayura yelled back. She fixed herself and went to school with a bright smile.

-Narukami High School-

Today was a really weird day for Mayura. She gets a feeling, telling her that her day may not have a good beginning. She thought of talking to Rokuro but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, same goes with benio.

(Timeskip) Classroom

From her seat, she could see Rokuro and Benio blushing. They turn, look at each other, look away, and blush. "What's going on?" Mayura was curious. 'I need to know' she thought. At the end, Mayura's curiosity got the best of her so when it was lunch time Mayura jumped to Benio's table. "What's with you today, both of you? You guys are hidding something right?!" Mayura asked benio in a rash. "What do you mean?" Benio questioned back eating boxes of ohagi with a dull, expressionless face.

"Why were you and Rokuro burning red, or are you guys. . . sick!"

Without any replies Benio's expressionless turned into a red, blushing face. Rokuro was coming toward them. He sees Benio's red face. "Oh no.. could it be, Benio revealed our secret! I knew she'll reveal it in no time, good that I haven't told her my other V.I. secrets yet." (V.I: very important idk ) Rokuro panicked. 'Rokuro act casual. ..you can do it...act casual' Rokuro thought. Rokuro went to Benio's table "Benio be a generous person and give me an ohagi." Said Rokuro trying to have an ohagi. "MINE!" Benio smacked Rokuro.

" Ow!...hey?!" Said Rokuro in pain.

"MINE." Benio grab back her ohagi.

"Ungracious." Rokuro pouted.

"WHAT!" Benio demonic expression awaken.

"N-nothing" Rokuro said as he look at Benio as if a demon appeared.

He then face Mayura "Hey!" He greeted trying to act casual. Mayura ask the same question to Rokuro and he started to blush."Uh..Mayura ..Um. .I..uh" Rokuro started to say. "R-rokuro and I are going on a d-d-d-d-d-date!" Benio finally managed to say. "W-what! D-d-date!" Mayura shouted. It took time Mayura to process what's happening, she was frozen as ice. "W-w-wow you guys've astonished me!" Mayura says in a complete shock.

-Time skip-

Lunch time was over and everybody went to there seats.

Class has started, 'I should move on and plus they're the Twin stars, I knew there was a day I'll lose the battle,' Mayura thought looking defeated.

Benio gazed at Mayura 'I guess It was an inaccurate action of mine letting Otomi-san know. But soon or later she'd have known the truth,' Benio thought.

-Time skip- School was over

"Okay guys, enjoy," Mayura faked a smile. "Thanks for understanding" Benio said smiling at Mayura. "Mayura do you want me to walk you home?" Rokuro asked. "Nope," "O-Okay, bye Mayura" "Bye" Mayura waved and went on the other direction.

"Rokuro have you seen Otomi-san's reaction after I told her? She looked so down. She was trying to hide the pain the whole day" Benio muttered in sadness. "Yeah, Mayura maybe a Hearty person but I think it was the right thing letting her know," Rokuro replied. "Uh..Um. .I'm hungry let's eat curry!" Rokuro said to cheer Benio up. Rokuro got smacked "Ow ow"

"No let's eat ohagi"

"Curry"

"Ohagi"

"No no no curry"

He got smacked again "Nope ohagi"

They were quarrelling on the way.

Meanwhile...

While Mayura was walking, she fell in a dark hole filled with dark thoughts. 'Everyone is moving forward, Rokuro, Benio, I'm the only one- ' Mayura got cut off. " Otomi?," Someone familiar has called her, she turned to see who. It was a guy with spiked fuchsia-colored hair and azure blue eyes.

Mayura P.O.V

"Shimon?!" I called his name. Is Shimon also going to Seika Dorm? I better ask. "Hi Shimon! ..ah.. are you also going to Seika Dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why're you here? This isn't the way to Seika Dormitory," Shimon says in confusion. What is he saying, this is the way I always go with. "Huh wait...w-what!" I shouted suddenly realising I was lost. "Where am I? I-I lost the way?" I looked around to see where I was and said in a dizzy voice. All I can see was signs, shops, and a street and big roads. "Don't worry, I know the way " Shimon said landing his hand on my right shoulder. "Phe~," It's a big relief that I found shimon, actually he's the one who found me.

Shimon and I were walking together and there was an awkward silence until I broke the silence with a question to get out of the awkwardness. "Shimon why don't we stop by that sweet shop?" I pointed.

Shimon nodded as an agreement.

We entered the shop I pointed, when we entered we heard a familiar voice " Hey! Bird maru and kitten, you guys going on a date? Hahaha!"

Shimon and I turned. "Unomiya-kun?" I called his name in a shock, It was Unomiya-kun, the strongest between the guardians, eating dangos. Shimon and I were blushing. "How many times do I've to tell you? My name isn't bird maru!" Shimon said in an annoyance. "Y-You got the w-wrong idea we ain't d-dating" I said hesitating. "Yeah yeah whatever" Unomiya-kun respond. People that were around us start staring and saying (About shimon and Mayura) "Aren't they cute!Awww.. " "They make a cute couple." Really you got to be kidding me. Gosh! Now shimon face was redder than it was and mine was a complete tomato. Shimon grabbed my hand and run out.

Shimon seemed annoyed from what had occurred in there that he forgot for what reason we went in for. "Shimon how long do we have to walk?" I asked with an exhausted voice. Shimon nod, "More" He added. "M-more! I don't think I can continue" I said feeling to collapse any minute.

"Not much is left"

"Really?" I said as I feel hope surrounding me.

"Yeah..just we've to go straight then to the left then go right, straight again and take a right"

"Not much huh?, you cool red segant grill"

"What!" Glared Shimon.

"(=_=)"

"I got no other choice," Shimon mumbled. "Otomi climb to my back" Shimon muttered but I heard it, I started to blush again. What on earth did he just say? I thought about it I couldn't continue, my legs couldn't move anymore, I felt them stuck. I had no other choice. "O-Okay" I said climbing Shimon's back. Shimon was blushing so hard so was I. "S-Shimon are you okay?" I placed my hand on his forehead. "Shimon your forehead is so hot!..I mean your temperature, I think you've fever" I worried. "D-don't worry I-I'm okay," Said shimon.

-Time skip-

We finally made it to our destination. "Shimon thank you!" I bowed. "No problem" Said shimon covering his mouth with his scarf. I burst open the doors "Sorry for been late" I said loudly and shimon sweat dropped. Five minutes after I felt like dark aura surrounding, from behind dad appeared. "You guys are awfully getting closer than you were" Dad gave a glare. "D-dad" I hugged him but he still has his glare on. "I lost the way and shimon helped me" I said to dad with a smile. Dad then glared at shimon. "Seigen-san" Shimon said showing his back. (He obviously is blushingXD)

Shimon P.O.V

Seigen-san was glaring at me but my phone ring interrupted. "Hello" I answered the call "Okay" I ended the call after few minutes. "I got to go" With that said I left and went to Arima-sama's office.

-At Arima's office-

"Shimon-kun! How did your date go?" Questioned Arima-sama in a cheerful voice.

"Date, what're you talking about? " I questioned back.

"Tenma-kun told me that you and Mayura-chan were on a date" Arima-sama said with a smirk giving me the knowing face.

"Tsk." What! That tenma freak, this is so embarrassing, why can't they all understand that there is notting between us, "It wasn't a date" I said knowing that my face has already turned red, closing my eyes shut. "If there isn't anything important I'll take my leave." I said and left arima-sama's office.

No one P.O.V

"I guess he won't do it himself...what a troublesome boy"

"Hello! Mayura-chan,"

om her seat, she could see Rokuro and Benio blushing. They turn, look at each other, look away, and blush. "What's going on?" Mayura was curious. 'I need to know' she thought. At the end, Mayura's curiosity got the best of her so when it was lunch time Mayura jumped to Benio's table. "What's with you today, both of you? You guys are hidding something right?!" Mayura asked benio in a rash. "What do you mean?" Benio questioned back eating boxes of ohagi with a dull, expressionless face.

"Why were you and Rokuro burning red, or are you guys. . . sick!"

Without any replies Benio's expressionless turned into a red, blushing face. Rokuro was coming toward them. He sees Benio's red face. "Oh no.. could it be, Benio revealed our secret! I knew she'll reveal it in no time, good that I haven't told her my other V.I. secrets yet." (V.I: very important idk ) Rokuro panicked. 'Rokuro act casual. ..you can do it...act casual' Rokuro thought. Rokuro went to Benio's table "Benio be a generous person and give me an ohagi." Said Rokuro trying to have an ohagi. "MINE!" Benio smacked Rokuro.

" Ow!...hey?!" Said Rokuro in pain.

"MINE." Benio grab back her ohagi.

"Ungracious." Rokuro pouted.

"WHAT!" Benio demonic expression awaken.

"N-nothing" Rokuro said as he look at Benio as if a demon appeared.

He then face Mayura "Hey!" He greeted trying to act casual. Mayura ask the same question to Rokuro and he started to blush."Uh..Mayura ..Um. .I..uh" Rokuro started to say. "R-rokuro and I are going on a d-d-d-d-d-date!" Benio finally managed to say. "W-what! D-d-date!" Mayura shouted. It took time Mayura to process what's happening, she was frozen as ice. "W-w-wow you guys've astonished me!" Mayura says in a complete shock.

-Time skip-

Lunch time was over and everybody went to there seats.

Class has started, 'I should move on and plus they're the Twin stars, I knew there was a day I'll lose the battle,' Mayura thought looking defeated.

Benio gazed at Mayura 'I guess It was an inaccurate action of mine letting Otomi-san know. But soon or later she'd have known the truth,' Benio thought.

-Time skip- School was over

"Okay guys, enjoy," Mayura faked a smile. "Thanks for understanding" Benio said smiling at Mayura. "Mayura do you want me to walk you home?" Rokuro asked. "Nope," "O-Okay, bye Mayura" "Bye" Mayura waved and went on the other direction.

"Rokuro have you seen Otomi-san's reaction after I told her? She looked so down. She was trying to hide the pain the whole day" Benio muttered in sadness. "Yeah, Mayura maybe a Hearty person but I think it was the right thing letting her know," Rokuro replied. "Uh..Um. .I'm hungry let's eat curry!" Rokuro said to cheer Benio up. Rokuro got smacked "Ow ow"

"No let's eat ohagi"

"Curry"

"Ohagi"

"No no no curry"

He got smacked again "Nope ohagi"

They were quarrelling on the way.

Meanwhile...

While Mayura was walking, she fell in a dark hole filled with dark thoughts. 'Everyone is moving forward, Rokuro, Benio, I'm the only one- ' Mayura got cut off. " Otomi?," Someone familiar has called her, she turned to see who. It was a guy with spiked fuchsia-colored hair and azure blue eyes.

Mayura P.O.V

"Shimon?!" I called his name. Is Shimon also going to Seika Dorm? I better ask. "Hi Shimon! ..ah.. are you also going to Seika Dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why're you here? This isn't the way to Seika Dormitory," Shimon says in confusion. What is he saying, this is the way I always go with. "Huh wait...w-what!" I shouted suddenly realising I was lost. "Where am I? I-I lost the way?" I looked around to see where I was and said in a dizzy voice. All I can see was signs, shops, and a street and big roads. "Don't worry, I know the way " Shimon said landing his hand on my right shoulder. "Phe~," It's a big relief that I found shimon, actually he's the one who found me.

Shimon and I were walking together and there was an awkward silence until I broke the silence with a question to get out of the awkwardness. "Shimon why don't we stop by that sweet shop?" I pointed.

Shimon nodded as an agreement.

We entered the shop I pointed, when we entered we heard a familiar voice " Hey! Bird maru and kitten, you guys going on a date? Hahaha!"

Shimon and I turned. "Unomiya-kun?" I called his name in a shock, It was Unomiya-kun, the strongest between the guardians, eating dangos. Shimon and I were blushing. "How many times do I've to tell you? My name isn't bird maru!" Shimon said in an annoyance. "Y-You got the w-wrong idea we ain't d-dating" I said hesitating. "Yeah yeah whatever" Unomiya-kun respond. People that were around us start staring and saying (About shimon and Mayura) "Aren't they cute!Awww.. " "They make a cute couple." Really you got to be kidding me. Gosh! Now shimon face was redder than it was and mine was a complete tomato. Shimon grabbed my hand and run out.

Shimon seemed annoyed from what had occurred in there that he forgot for what reason we went in for. "Shimon how long do we have to walk?" I asked with an exhausted voice. Shimon nod, "More" He added. "M-more! I don't think I can continue" I said feeling to collapse any minute.

"Not much is left"

"Really?" I said as I feel hope surrounding me.

"Yeah..just we've to go straight then to the left then go right, straight again and take a right"

"Not much huh?, you cool red segant grill"

"What!" Glared Shimon.

"(=_=)"

"I got no other choice," Shimon mumbled. "Otomi climb to my back" Shimon muttered but I heard it, I started to blush again. What on earth did he just say? I thought about it I couldn't continue, my legs couldn't move anymore, I felt them stuck. I had no other choice. "O-Okay" I said climbing Shimon's back. Shimon was blushing so hard so was I. "S-Shimon are you okay?" I placed my hand on his forehead. "Shimon your forehead is so hot!..I mean your temperature, I think you've fever" I worried. "D-don't worry I-I'm okay," Said shimon.

-Time skip-

We finally made it to our destination. "Shimon thank you!" I bowed. "No problem" Said shimon covering his mouth with his scarf. I burst open the doors "Sorry for been late" I said loudly and shimon sweat dropped. Five minutes after I felt like dark aura surrounding, from behind dad appeared. "You guys are awfully getting closer than you were" Dad gave a glare. "D-dad" I hugged him but he still has his glare on. "I lost the way and shimon helped me" I said to dad with a smile. Dad then glared at shimon. "Seigen-san" Shimon said showing his back. (He obviously is blushingXD)

Shimon P.O.V

Seigen-san was glaring at me but my phone ring interrupted. "Hello" I answered the call "Okay" I ended the call after few minutes. "I got to go" With that said I left and went to Arima-sama's office.

-At Arima's office-

"Shimon-kun! How did your date go?" Questioned Arima-sama in a cheerful voice.

"Date, what're you talking about? " I questioned back.

"Tenma-kun told me that you and Mayura-chan were on a date" Arima-sama said with a smirk giving me the knowing face.

"Tsk." What! That tenma freak, this is so embarrassing, why can't they all understand that there is notting between us, "It wasn't a date" I said knowing that my face has already turned red, closing my eyes shut. "If there isn't anything important I'll take my leave." I said and left arima-sama's office.

No one P.O.V

"I guess he won't do it himself...what a troublesome boy"

"Hello! Mayura-chan,"


	2. CHAPTER TWO: The unforgettable voice

Days has passed.

Weeks has passed.

Months has passed.

And a year has passed.

One whole year has passed since Arima, the head of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders announced victory, the victory of the Twin Stars. The end of the one-thousand years war between exorcists and Magano: the end of Kegares, the end of basaras, the end of sorrow called the Victorious Day.

The day the Twin Stars ended the war and was awarded for the acts of valour.

Since that day, every exorcists was free on doing what they dreamt of doing, some went travelling city to city, some went exploring the world, and some just living their lives as normal people.

One year has passed since Rokuro and benio travelled to Paris and Shimon travelled with his family one country to another.

One year.

Ding! You have one message from pineapple head. 9:45 AM.

Pineapple: Kitten, have you heard? Your three annoying friends are coming back? That sucks!

Kitten: Yeah?

Pineapple: Aren't you excited?

Kitten: Got to go, bye!

Pineapple: Bye?

Kitten: I'm at class!

Pineapple: Then skip it, I'm more important.

Kitten: Nope, you're the least important pineapple head I know.

Pineapple: Take it back!

Kitten: Never.

Pineapple: You just made a mistake toward a devil *grinning*

Kitten: I always do.

Kitten: And you had to type 'grinning' right?

Pineapple: Cause I was and your biology teacher is heading your way.

Kitten: How ...

-Kitten is offline-

Pineapple: Deal with that! Now bye! Twenty-four points for me and nineteen points for you! Have you learnt your lesson yet? Don't ever sit near the window when you have an enemy that would push you off it.

-Pineapple is offline-

"Otomi Mayura! Office now!" shouted , eyeing her with pure hatred buring in his eyes.

She sighed.

'Mr. Beggis really hates me,' she thought.

"Hai." Mayura sighed and grabbed her bag, sliding her phone in her pocket while walking out of the biology class. She was walking in the school corridor. She looked at her phone and it read 9: 55 AM.

Ding! You had a message from pineapple head by 9: 50: Deal with that! Now bye! Twenty-four points for me and nineteen points for you! Have you learnt your lesson yet? Don't ever sit near the window when you have an enemy that would push you off it.

'Ah. Five minutes left before the lesson end and I meet my loving teacher ,' she sarcastically thought, 'I'll finally meet my favourite teacher, yippee! Ugh!'

She knocked at a specific room with a reddish brown color door with a sign directed to the door, 'Mr. Beggis welcome you!'

When Mayura opened the door, she was greeted with the horrifying smell of rotten flesh of a rat. "Ew!" She covered her nose, blocking it from breathing in the smell while dropping her bag on the ground, digging in for a mask, wearing it like the air inside the room isn't oxygen.

That's when she realized the figure behind her. Mr. Beggis.

He cleared his throat as if he's telling her, 'Mr. Important is here.' He made his way to his desk beside the rotten rat and said, "Ms. Otomi, you may want to take a seat," he pointed to a chair near the rotten rat.

Mayura shook her head, denying his offer.

"Ms. Otomi, what you did there is unforgiveable," he said with hate burning in his eyes once again, "texting in class, skipping classes and saying unbelievable lies!"

"Sir, that was-" she said but was interrupted by Mr. Beggis.

"No more excuses Ms. Otomi, I'll give you one more chance and that's it!"

He smirked, "But of course you've to do something for me because of what you did earlier, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't, would it?"

He moved his glasses backward, "Make me see the beautiful Ms. Subaru Mitejima in person, she's single right? That shouldn't be hard! And I'll once again forgive you!" He exclaimed, dancing around his disgusting office, inhaling and exhaling the horrible smell.

He laughed, "Oh and don't even try to act smart with me young lady! I'm the great from the greatest, smart from the smartest, wise from the wisest, Beggis Unikko! You heard me, I want to see her in real life not on screens."

"My Goddess wait for me I'm coming for ya, it's my lucky day! My beautiful and-"

Mayura almost dropped her mouth open from the perverted words he was saying about her mentor.

If you're asking how deos he know her, here is an answer. Subaru became a world model star after the Victorious Day and she's working for a famous company. She became a celebrity known all around the world. Since Mayura and Subaru had a good relationship before and they mostly hang out together. With paparazzi everywhere, they found out that their star is in one way related with a eighteen year old girl, Mayura.

'who knew he'd take advantage of the situation, God dammit! Wait a second hmm ...he did say he want to see her, right?'

She rubbed her hands together and hides them behind her back and posted a smirk under her mask.

"Deal!" She half-shouted, "No turning back, Mr. Beggis."

"Of course, deal!" He said day dreaming not even bothering to look at her, "Now, dismiss! My Subaru-"

She ran to the door, closing the door behind her and finally removing her mask, inhaling the fresh air.

"That's was one hell of a time!"

'You dumbass pineapple head . . . I'll make you beg me to stop'

Mayura was walking down the street running to a particular shop, Sweet shop. She rushed toward the entrance, pushing the front door open and spotted a pineapple looking head taking to someone but she didn't care as long as she get her revenge on him with his worse nightmares.

She walked to him and said, "Oi, pineapple head...forgot something."

Tenma looked at her and smirked, "Kitten, what brings you here, an apology?"

"You wish," she hissed, taking out her phone from her pocket showing him the screen lock, "take a look at that. Isn't it a cute picture of you with a teddy bear costume? I wonder how people will react if I post it online."

Tenma isn't the type of guy that cares mostly about anything, but when it comes to his pride and ego he would do things no one thought he would do. Since he was the 'important guy' of the island for almost his whole life, his pride and ego is important.

Tenma eyes went wide and his smirk turned into a frown, "Kitten no! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Watch me," she start tapping at the screen of her phone.

"Okay! Stop, I'm sorry."

"Nah! Try harder maybe then I'll change my mind." She looked at him feeling a certain someone staring at her but she didn't care as long at she got her prey in her hands.

"Beg me." She ordered.

"What! Kitten you know I hate begging."

"That's the point, you hate it and now do it before I change my mind-"

"Okay, okay. Please forgive me," he begged in a low voice.

"Louder, I can't hear you!" she said bringing her hand to her ear while smiling, no, it was bigger, she was grinning.

"Please!" he shouted.

"You got it!" she went to her phone and tapped on the screen and deleted the photo, "Oh I forgot to tell you, I was recording the whole thing just in case," she winked.

Tenma jawdropped. He walked out of the sweetshop with anger washing his face. The only thing Mayura wish is that he don't find anyone he hates while he's angry because then their is no Tenma the cool headed but Tenma the valcano.

She remembered the day Tenma almost killed someone because of his anger, he punched him sencelessly, breaking his bones, and drivring him unconscious but still puching him in the face and kicking him around like a ball. All this because that guy thought Tenma was a girl he could flirt with. But Mayura stopped him before he could kill the guy, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, Tenma would hurt, kill, break anyone but her. He had his limits when it comes to Mayura, angry or not.

That's when Mayura notice something more like someone.

"Mayura." A husky voice called her.

'No ... no no no no no! This got to be joke, he can't really be here, can he? No Mayura, stay strong, it must be your brain tricking you o-or a nightmare. Not again I won't make the same mistake thrice. And this is just . . . He left,' Mayura thoughts broke loose, 'They left.'

"Mayura?"

That voice she wished she could forget, hate and never hear again ... is once again back. The voice that can shake a person's life with one word and change it to hell or heaven. The unforgettable voice. The voice that can't be forgotten, hidden or lost with the unforgiveable sins and memories.

'Shit!'


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Him

'It's him. It's him...'

'No! Mayura, you forgot him a year ago ... just do it again ..'

Mayura didn't know what was going on with her head. She kept on remembering him. It was like it's his day to be remembered out of the whole year that has passed.

"Mayuraaaaa! Are you there? Hello?"

Someone was waving their hands in front her face until she finally woke up from her daze. "Eh? Hayato?"

"Who else would it be?" Hayato said with a smug look that Mayura would gladly break to million pieces.

"I don't know, maybe someone better," Mayura said and shrugged.

Hayato Kono was Mayura's boyfriend and now her ex. Hayato was a year older than her from her old school and they were friends until he asked her out. He was funny and stupid but she liked that about him. The way he could make a serious problem a joke. The way, he tried helping her move on. The way, he was the only one who knew about her problem that been breaking her for a year. But that all changed when he cheated behind her back and snitched on her.

"How dare-"

"Just get to the brings you here, Hayato?" she asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I was having a boy talk with Tenma, why? You already regret our break up?" he smirked, a player's smirk.

"Nope, I don't regret it, not even one bit," she said smiling happily, "And did you say a boy talk? Since when do you even do that?"

"Mayura, don't piss me off," Hayato said through his teeth.

"Sorry, but that's what I do best for snitches like you," Mayura glared as Hayato opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Sorry," he whispered, regret all shown on his face, "I didn't mean to.. just things happen and- "

"Save it, kono. I don't want to hear it," she said as she start walking toward the exit, "I don't want to hear it," she whispered.

"Mayura," she turned, "He's back," he said as a tear start running down his face. He didn't understand why he was crying. After all he did to her, he was suppose to be happy that finally she'd be happy but he couldn't, something deep inside him was sad that he's back. The reason he met her was him. The things that led him to her was him. Everything was about him.

"I'm happy," he lied. He was never happy not even one bit. The days when they were together. The day they broke up, the days after they parted away, he was never happy.

Mayura didn't reply. She just pulled the doors opened and start walking to the place that was the source of happiness and her sadness. The amusement park.

'Who was back? What did he mean by that?' She thought as she walk pass some children.

'HIM!' her brain shout back.

'No ... Hayato is probably trying to effect me by saying that .. he can't be back ...can never be,' she thought.

"Miss! Miss!" a brown headed girl with red bright eyes around the age of five said jumping up and down letting her two pony tails fly.

"Ah, yes?" Mayura replied not knowing how to address the girl.

"Can you help?!" she asked excited.

'She sure is one excited girl with lots of energy .. just like Roku-'

"Yes, what can I help you with, my lady," she tried to immediate Superman's voice.

The brown headed girl giggled, "You're funny. I like you!"

"What does a beautiful girl like you need, my lady?" Mayura asked trying her best to sound like Superman but failed as she start coughing through words because of how deep she try to sound.

The girl laughed, "Can you get me that balloon? I popped my balloon,"

Mayura nodded her head even though she actually couldn't see a balloon through the colorful amusement park. "Let's go!" The girl pulled her hand excited toward the crowd, God knows where. "H-hold on a s-second," Mayura stultered of fear she may knock some people on her way.

Mayura was panting when the girl finally stop running with her, "Whoa! You really are a bullet full of energy!"

The girl giggled and start playing with the tip of her dress, suddenly shy, "I get that a lot,"

Mayura stood up and bend down at the same eye level as the girl, "So where is that balloon?"

"There!" the girl pointed.

Mayura stood up and met her gaze but froze when she did. "That's. .."

A load of memories flew through her head like a video tape. The memories of them, him. The memories that haunted her for days, the memories that killed her every night, the memories she wish she lived in.

"Hey! I want that yellow balloon, get it for me!"

"Calm down, Mayura .. it's just a balloon for God sake,"

"Are you going to get it or what?"

"Which one again?"

"THE YELLOW ONE!"

"Okay okay .. no need to make a scene out of it,"

"Thank you shi-"

"Miss? Are you okay? I said I want the red balloon," the little girl said pulling Mayura's shirt down.

"Eh? Y-yes, the red balloon? Wait here and I'll get it, okay?" Mayura said and jogged toward the balloon seller.

"Excuse me but can I have a red balloon?" Mayura asked the balloon seller.

The balloon seller turned to face Mayura and when he did, his eyes widen, "Ah! It's you! From last year, the last yellow balloon buyer!"

"Eh? Y-you remember me?" Mayura asked confused.

'Damn! I really need a brain check up, I can't even remember what I ate yesterday and he remembered last year last yellow balloon?!'

"Who could after that funny scene?" he giggled as if he was replaying the scene in his head for a thousand times now, "So do you want a yellow balloon agian?"

"Ah-no, a red one please,"

He handed her a red balloon. She thanked him and he waved. She returned to the girl and give her the balloon.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the girl start jumping again.

"Hana! Where were you!" a lady who was in her twenties who had the same red eyes like the girl, came running then hugged the girl that's now Hama.

"Mom! Look! Look! She bought me a balloon! A red balloon!" Hana said, showing her the balloon.

"Oh God! Hana you did it agian," she said, "I'm sorry if she was bothering you in some way. Hana! Aplogise,"

"Actually, Hana was a good girl and she didn't bother me at all," Mayura smiled and winked at Hana.

"Thank you again, miss! Bye!" Hana waved.

'...Energy bullet ...' she laughed, 'that thing sure never gets old.'

She looked around at the familiar place. This was the place all her happiness started and ended. This was the place she use to hang out with her idiot before he found someone else. This was the place she had her best day with him on that very special day. This was the place Hayato asked her out when she felt lost.

Everything started here and ended here.

This was the place she was in when she heard the news that left her empty and that was the place where she found out that Hayato cheated and snitched her.

She was walking in the amusement park quietly chewing her cheek looking at how everyone was smiling and laughing, enjoying their time.

"Mommy! Mommy! That one! That one!"

She stoped and turned to her left. There was a small area surrounded with children, teens and people of all ages playing to get the price. It had a Shot and Win sign writen really big in the middle. 'Shot and Win? Wait isn't it that place where ...' she thought as memories start filling up her mind again.

'No! Left .. no no no .. up! Up!'

'Left or up? Choose one!'

'Are you deaf or what? I just said up?!'

'Whatever,'

'Don't whatever me ..GO LEFT!'

'But you said up just a second ago,'

'Now it's left, fast! We don't have time! We have to win,'

'I'm doing this just because I'm forced to ...'

'But it's fun,'

'It's not fun when you have someone shouting wrong directions at you,'

'You red vampire blood sucker!'

'What now?'

'... Just get me the white tiger ...'

'Look at your face.. hahaha...hahaha...haha...'

Mayura stared at the area. The memories of that day is something she doesn't wish to forget even if she wants to forget it because of the sadness it brings her within the whole package.

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away"

She heard a faint song play due to the park but she heard it. This song wasn't just any song, it was the song played on one of her best days with him. She start walking toward the sound.

"Call me, baby if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance"

She start walking faster toward the voice.

"No matter where you go

Know you're not alone"

She ran as the song grew louder.

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day"

She stopped.

"Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away"

She saw the one thing she been trying to forget. In front of her was him facing the other side. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was him.

She had the feeling it was him.

'N-n-n-no it can't be him!'

Mayura couldn't believe it. Her soul, brain and heart refused on the idea that it was him. But somewhere at the back of her mind and heart there was a feeling amd a thought that it was him.

'It must be my mind playing illusion with me .. relax Mayura ... I just need to relax. .'

She turned around without having a glimpse behind and start walking but stopped as a hand touched hers.

As she turned to face the person, her eyes widen as she met azure blue eyes staring at her.

"Mayura," he said in his husky voice.

Mayura's heart was beating really hard but this time, it was deafening her. The sound of her pulse was beating increasing as she stared at his azure blue eyes.

"Mayura couldn't say anything, her bain couldn't function properly, her mouth couldn't form words while her body just froze while her feet were rooted to the ground.

"Shimon?" Mayura whispered.

He smiled.

 **Note: For faster updates, check this story on Wattpad because I update it in Wattpad first then here. Thank you for reading. I'll update chapter four soon! Bye.**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: He's back?

Days has passed.

Weeks has passed.

Months has passed.

And a year has passed.

One whole year has passed since Arima, the head of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders announced victory, the victory of the Twin Stars. The end of the one-thousand years war between exorcists and Magano: the end of Kegares, the end of basaras, the end of sorrow called the Victorious Day.

The day the Twin Stars ended the war and was awarded for the acts of valour.

Since that day, every exorcists was free on doing what they dreamt of doing, some went travelling city to city, some went exploring the world, and some just living their lives as normal people.

One year has passed since Rokuro and benio travelled to Paris and Shimon travelled with his family one country to another.

One year.

Ding! You have one message from pineapple head. 9:45 AM.

Pineapple: Kitten, have you heard? Your three annoying friends are coming back? That sucks!

Kitten: Yeah?

Pineapple: Aren't you excited?

Kitten: Got to go, bye!

Pineapple: Bye?

Kitten: I'm at class!

Pineapple: Then skip it, I'm more important.

Kitten: Nope, you're the least important pineapple head I know.

Pineapple: Take it back!

Kitten: Never.

Pineapple: You just made a mistake toward a devil *grinning*

Kitten: I always do.

Kitten: And you had to type 'grinning' right?

Pineapple: Cause I was and your biology teacher is heading your way.

Kitten: How ...

-Kitten is offline-

Pineapple: Deal with that! Now bye! Twenty-four points for me and nineteen points for you! Have you learnt your lesson yet? Don't ever sit near the window when you have an enemy that would push you off it.

-Pineapple is offline-

"Otomi Mayura! Office now!" shouted , eyeing her with pure hatred buring in his eyes.

She sighed.

'Mr. Beggis really hates me,' she thought.

"Hai." Mayura sighed and grabbed her bag, sliding her phone in her pocket while walking out of the biology class. She was walking in the school corridor. She looked at her phone and it read 9: 55 AM.

Ding! You had a message from pineapple head by 9: 50: Deal with that! Now bye! Twenty-four points for me and nineteen points for you! Have you learnt your lesson yet? Don't ever sit near the window when you have an enemy that would push you off it.

'Ah. Five minutes left before the lesson end and I meet my loving teacher ,' she sarcastically thought, 'I'll finally meet my favourite teacher, yippee! Ugh!'

She knocked at a specific room with a reddish brown color door with a sign directed to the door, 'Mr. Beggis welcome you!'

When Mayura opened the door, she was greeted with the horrifying smell of rotten flesh of a rat. "Ew!" She covered her nose, blocking it from breathing in the smell while dropping her bag on the ground, digging in for a mask, wearing it like the air inside the room isn't oxygen.

That's when she realized the figure behind her. Mr. Beggis.

He cleared his throat as if he's telling her, 'Mr. Important is here.' He made his way to his desk beside the rotten rat and said, "Ms. Otomi, you may want to take a seat," he pointed to a chair near the rotten rat.

Mayura shook her head, denying his offer.

"Ms. Otomi, what you did there is unforgiveable," he said with hate burning in his eyes once again, "texting in class, skipping classes and saying unbelievable lies!"

"Sir, that was-" she said but was interrupted by Mr. Beggis.

"No more excuses Ms. Otomi, I'll give you one more chance and that's it!"

He smirked, "But of course you've to do something for me because of what you did earlier, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't, would it?"

He moved his glasses backward, "Make me see the beautiful Ms. Subaru Mitejima in person, she's single right? That shouldn't be hard! And I'll once again forgive you!" He exclaimed, dancing around his disgusting office, inhaling and exhaling the horrible smell.

He laughed, "Oh and don't even try to act smart with me young lady! I'm the great from the greatest, smart from the smartest, wise from the wisest, Beggis Unikko! You heard me, I want to see her in real life not on screens."

"My Goddess wait for me I'm coming for ya, it's my lucky day! My beautiful and-"

Mayura almost dropped her mouth open from the perverted words he was saying about her mentor.

If you're asking how deos he know her, here is an answer. Subaru became a world model star after the Victorious Day and she's working for a famous company. She became a celebrity known all around the world. Since Mayura and Subaru had a good relationship before and they mostly hang out together. With paparazzi everywhere, they found out that their star is in one way related with a eighteen year old girl, Mayura.

'who knew he'd take advantage of the situation, God dammit! Wait a second hmm ...he did say he want to see her, right?'

She rubbed her hands together and hides them behind her back and posted a smirk under her mask.

"Deal!" She half-shouted, "No turning back, Mr. Beggis."

"Of course, deal!" He said day dreaming not even bothering to look at her, "Now, dismiss! My Subaru-"

She ran to the door, closing the door behind her and finally removing her mask, inhaling the fresh air.

"That's was one hell of a time!"

'You dumbass pineapple head . . . I'll make you beg me to stop'

Mayura was walking down the street running to a particular shop, Sweet shop. She rushed toward the entrance, pushing the front door open and spotted a pineapple looking head taking to someone but she didn't care as long as she get her revenge on him with his worse nightmares.

She walked to him and said, "Oi, pineapple head...forgot something."

Tenma looked at her and smirked, "Kitten, what brings you here, an apology?"

"You wish," she hissed, taking out her phone from her pocket showing him the screen lock, "take a look at that. Isn't it a cute picture of you with a teddy bear costume? I wonder how people will react if I post it online."

Tenma isn't the type of guy that cares mostly about anything, but when it comes to his pride and ego he would do things no one thought he would do. Since he was the 'important guy' of the island for almost his whole life, his pride and ego is important.

Tenma eyes went wide and his smirk turned into a frown, "Kitten no! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Watch me," she start tapping at the screen of her phone.

"Okay! Stop, I'm sorry."

"Nah! Try harder maybe then I'll change my mind." She looked at him feeling a certain someone staring at her but she didn't care as long at she got her prey in her hands.

"Beg me." She ordered.

"What! Kitten you know I hate begging."

"That's the point, you hate it and now do it before I change my mind-"

"Okay, okay. Please forgive me," he begged in a low voice.

"Louder, I can't hear you!" she said bringing her hand to her ear while smiling, no, it was bigger, she was grinning.

"Please!" he shouted.

"You got it!" she went to her phone and tapped on the screen and deleted the photo, "Oh I forgot to tell you, I was recording the whole thing just in case," she winked.

Tenma jawdropped. He walked out of the sweetshop with anger washing his face. The only thing Mayura wish is that he don't find anyone he hates while he's angry because then their is no Tenma the cool headed but Tenma the valcano.

She remembered the day Tenma almost killed someone because of his anger, he punched him sencelessly, breaking his bones, and drivring him unconscious but still puching him in the face and kicking him around like a ball. All this because that guy thought Tenma was a girl he could flirt with. But Mayura stopped him before he could kill the guy, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, Tenma would hurt, kill, break anyone but her. He had his limits when it comes to Mayura, angry or not.

That's when Mayura notice something more like someone.

"Mayura." A husky voice called her.

'No ... no no no no no! This got to be joke, he can't really be here, can he? No Mayura, stay strong, it must be your brain tricking you o-or a nightmare. Not again I won't make the same mistake thrice. And this is just . . . He left,' Mayura thoughts broke loose, 'They left.'

"Mayura?"

That voice she wished she could forget, hate and never hear again ... is once again back. The voice that can shake a person's life with one word and change it to hell or heaven. The unforgettable voice. The voice that can't be forgotten, hidden or lost with the unforgiveable sins and memories.

'Shit!'


End file.
